


One Night Stand

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Patrick's a tattoo artist, Really Light Angst, Why?, because, like almost none, which is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: After a one night stand, Patrick finds that there's something off with his body. After finding out the issue, Patrick searches high and low for the man he shared the night with, in the hopes that maybe they can be together for the small child growing inside of Patrick





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sissytobitch10seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/gifts).



> Well, buckle up for some fun, some sadness, angst of course. This is my second Mpreg story. The first was Trade Baby Blues that has a sequel as well. I really like Mpreg and I'm hoping I can do this alright because it was requested by a lovely reader. Yup! I do take requests. haha.
> 
> I hope you like this Sissytobitch10seconds. I love you, thanks for the request!!!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I know nothing about pregnancy. Any inaccuracies are my fault.

When Patrick woke up, there wasn't a lot that he noticed. The big thing was that his ass hurt. It hurt bad and each time he tried to move, his body screamed at him in pain. Nothing was really coming to him. He was slightly confused until he looked around the room. His naked body was wrapped in sheets and there was another body next to him. He looked around and saw that this wasn't his room. 

Oh, God.

Did-did he have a one night stand? 

Patrick shakes his head. It'll count as one as soon as he leaves. So, that's what he set about doing. He carefully eased his aching body off the bed, trying to bite back any moans of pain. He glanced one last time at the sleeping body next to him, taking in his image should he ever see the man again. 

Patrick forced himself to move as he gathered up his clothes. He didn't bother to wash up. He just needed to get home. He knew his roommates would probably be a little worried about him.

Joe and Andy always tended to worry about Patrick. Patrick really never knew why. He could take care of himself. He stopped though, thinking about the man in the bed as he stepped out of the home. He could take care of himself, though sometimes, he was a little reckless. It was one of his faults and he wore it with pride. Alcohol was involved though, so that increased his recklessness. Patrick was reckless, but never too reckless. Again, alcohol boosted the fault.

Walking down the street, Patrick realized that he had no idea where he was. He really couldn't remember much from last night. Patrick stopped and sighed, looking around at the street signs. He could just walk until he found a taxi, or he could call Joe and Andy. Patrick chewed on his bottom lip and thought about his options. Eventually, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing Andy's number. It wasn't that Joe wasn't reliable, it was just that Andy wouldn't freak out on him and worry as much. Joe was the more protective one of the group. Andy was protective, just, not to the extent that Joe was.

_"Hello? Patrick where have you been?"_ Andy's soft voice came through the speaker. Patrick cringed a little at the frantic tone in Andy's voice.

"I may or may not have gotten really drunk and had a one night stand with some dude." He says slowly, starting his walk up again and hoping no one was out to notice his small limp from the pain in his ass. He hears Andy's sigh.

_"Do you know where you are?"_

"Um, not really?" Patrick can hear some rustling.

_"I'll find you with the GPS thing Joe showed me. Just, stay where you are. I'll be there soon."_

"Thanks, Andy. I'll see you soon." Patrick ended the call and walked a little further until he came across a bench. He stared at it apprehensively. Did he wanna sit? Did he really? Patrick didn't know how long he was standing there, staring at the bench until he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hey there stranger. You going my way?" Patrick spins around and smiles widely at Andy. Patrick bounds to the car and gets in, wincing a little as he sits. "Joe's worried." Patrick rolls his eyes. 

"Of course he is." He says, a small smile playing on his lips.

"We didn't know where you went. You were upset and then you just-you left. You never told us what happened." Patrick looked down at his lap as Andy started on the drive home. 

"Brendon dumped me." He said lightly. He heard Andy's soft sigh from the driver's seat.

"He dumped you? Or did you finally figure out that he wasn't good for you." Patrick twitched a little.

"A bit of both." He knew what he looked like when he would get home from Brendon's after a few days with him. He knew he looked dead inside. Brendon was a bad dude to be in a relationship with. Patrick didn't think that in the beginning, but the more he looked back on it, the more he understood it.

"A bit of both. You thought it was smart to go out and drink after ending an abusive relationship?" Patrick shrugged.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. What would you have liked me to do?" Patrick didn't notice how long the drive was, but he realized that they were suddenly home and parked in the driveway, the car turned off and Andy still wanting to talk.

"I would have liked it if you came home. Joe would have too. We could have talked. We could have helped you with the aftermath." Patrick blinks and clicks his seatbelt button, watching it reel back.

"There is no aftermath to take care of. I'm fine." He says, pushing the door open and walking to the door, not caring to look back at Andy. He passes by an asleep Joe and walks to his room, collapsing on his bed, thinking about what had happened.

As his eyes started to slip closed, he realized he had never showered.

* * *

Patrick coughed out more bile as Joe stood idly by, holding a cup of water in his hand. 

"I really think we should get this checked out." Patrick shakes his head, accepting the offered cup and taking a gulp of the ice-cold water. 

"I'm fine. I don't think it's anything serious." He says, flushing the toilet. He stands and brushes off Joe's offer to help him stand. He brushes his teeth and turns back to his roommate, or well, housemate. "It'll go away." Joe rolls his eyes and follows after Patrick as he walks out of the bathroom to get dressed for work.

"You said that a few days ago. I don't think we should just let this thing happen. We should go get you checked out." Patrick rolls his eyes and grabs his jacket.

"They wouldn't be able to do anything about it. All I'm doing is throwing up a few mornings this past week. That's it. There are no other symptoms. There's nothing to check for." Patrick insists, pulling on the jacket and grabbing for his keys.

"We're just worried about you." Joe speaks out, stopping Patrick from his departure out the door. His hand is on the doorknob.

"You know you don't need to be. I can take care of myself." Patrick exists the home before Joe can say anything else.

He silently fumes in his car as he drives to his job. He hates that they think they need to watch over him. He's a grown ass man.

But, maybe he did need someone sometimes. Everyone did. Didn't they?

Patrick shakes his head to clear it and pulls into his parking spot. He hops out and walks to the tattoo parlor. He nods to Gerard as he walks through the front door, the bell signaling his arrival.

"Dude, you look like shit." Patrick glares at the red-headed man. 

"Thanks." He deadpans, walking into the back room to put his stuff away. He hears Gerard's footsteps follow him into the room, leaving the front desk empty.

"Serious, are you ok?" Sincerity is in his voice and Patrick sighs.

"I really don't need you to worry about this. Joe and Andy worry enough." Patrick turns to face him. Gerard's face turns sheepish and Patrick narrows his eyes at the man. "What? What is it?"

"Well, Joe and Andy told me you've been having some issues in the morning." Patrick blinks. "They've said you've been throwing up every morning." Patrick rolls his eyes and walks past Gerard.

"Yeah? What about it?" 

"I just-do you need time off?" Patrick shakes his head at the question.

"I'm fine. I'll let you know if I do. Is that ok?" He asks, a sigh escaping his mouth once more. He looks at Gerard who nods quickly in response. Patrick lets a small smile slip onto his face. "Cool. Now, who do we have scheduled for today?"

* * *

Patrick didn't understand what was happening. The throwing up was coming to a stop. It didn't happen as much but he did notice a few changes. His stomach seemed a little bigger and he narrowed his eyes at it. He hadn't been eating more than usual. He was eating the same, wasn't he?

Patrick blinked at his reflection and sighed. He thought back to his odd eating habits that he really didn't notice until now. All the weird combinations and things like that. What the hell was happening to him?

Maybe he should go get checked out, just to be safe. All this weight gain and all this eating couldn't be good for him.

"Is something wrong?" Patrick's head shoots up from where he's staring at his stomach. He sees Andy's reflection and locks eyes with him. He nods, then shakes his head. 

"I think I need to make an appointment with my doctor." Andy nods and tells him that he'll call. "Thanks. I've gotta get to work anyway." Andy shakes his head.

"Gerard called. He said he wanted to give you a few days off because he thought you looked a little off." Patrick huffed and rolled his eyes. "you do look a little off, so don't try to deny it." Patrick pouts and lets Andy call his doctor, setting up an appointment for that day. 

Waiting for the appointment wasn't bad. The drive was fine. The waiting in the room to be called in wasn't bad either. No, what was bad was the ailment. Well, it wasn't bad really, it was just unexpected.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" Patrick asks lightly, dazed at the statement.

"You're pregnant Mr. Stump." Patrick blinks at the sentence. 

"Um, how is that possible?" He asks, casting confused eyes at the man. The doctor shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. But, the symptoms are all there. Eventually, you'll have more. Your back will start to hurt, your ankles will hurt, you'll have to pee more-" Patrick cuts him off.

"Do you have like a pamphlet or something for this? I just want to go home. I just want to think about this." His doctor sighs and grabs the pamphlets. Patrick furrows his brow. "I'm keeping the baby. I know you probably thought I wouldn't want to, but I'm not one to turn away a new life." Patrick whispers, looking through the pamphlets resting in his hands. Patrick lifts his head and smiles at the man sitting opposite of him. "Thank you for your help. I'm assuming I'll have to find someone to help me track the progress of my child's growth?" He asks, noting that the man seems happier at the news that Patrick was going to keep the baby. 

"Yes. I will look for someone for you and send you the information." Patrick shakes the man's hand, thanks him and leaves the room. He spots Andy still sitting in his spot. He sees Andy smile.

"Well, what's up?" Patrick gives him a small smile. 

"I think it would be better to wait until we get home to tell you. Trust me." He says, smiling still and leading Andy back to the car.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna do?" Joe asks Patrick one morning. Patrick gives his roommate a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Joe shrugs.

"I mean, you didn't do this on your own. You obviously had some help in the baby making process." Patrick rolls his eyes, but nods.

"Yeah. I should probably try and find him. That would be best, right?" Patrick asks, casting his eyes down at his feet.  

"I mean, I think so. Maybe he wants to know that he's gonna have a kid? Like, maybe he'll wanna be a part of the baby's life. Maybe he won't. Even if he doesn't, Andy and I will be able to help you out." Patrick nods, still looking at his shoes and taking in the words. 

"You're right. But, how do we find him? It's been so long."

"You could retrace your steps." Joe suggests.

"Or, we could use the GPS thing." Andy's voice pops up, slightly scaring Patrick.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asks, forehead creased. Andy shrugs.

"I have the address of where I picked you up at still in my phone. We can start there, then start knocking on doors until you maybe recognize someone." Patrick blinks. He thinks it over for a while.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Patrick says, still rolling the idea over in his head.

"It could work. We could even check the bar." Patrick nods at Joe's added idea. 

"Yeah. Yeah I think this could work." Patrick says, smiling at his friends. "You'll help me? You'll come with me, right?" Andy and Joe nod.

"Of course we will. We'd never leave you to do this on your own." Patrick nods and starts gathering up his things.

"If we're going to do this, let's do it. And fast." Joe and Andy nod, helping Patrick gather up as many odd snacks as he feels he might need.

Once they're all in the car, Patrick lets out a shaky breath. 

"Hey," Joe starts. "no matter what happens, we'll be here." Patrick lets a shaky smile grace his face. Joe starts up the car and drives, following Andy's directions. It takes about 10 minutes, but they reach the place where Andy picked up Patrick that night. 

"Does anything look familiar?" Andy asks, watching Patrick as he looks through the window, face scrunched up in thought and concentration. His breathing hitches and he points to a house.

"That one. I think that's where he lives." He says breathlessly. Joe drives up to the house and parks. Patrick takes a moment to gather his bearings. He huffs out a breath and hops out of the car. "Let's do this." He says, walking up to the door. He pauses, then rings the doorbell. He can feel Andy and Joe standing nearby, waiting for the man to answer.

And answer he does.

The door swings open and Patrick's heart nearly stops. It's him. Patrick could remember those eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

"We have a lot to talk about. Mind if we come in?"

* * *

"Wait, what are you saying?" Pete, as Patrick has come to find out, asks him. Confusion is the only thing on his face and Patrick can totally understand.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I'm pregnant and you're the father. Now, I'm not saying you have to be present in the baby's life. I just thought it would be nice to know." Patrick explains.

"How do you know the kid's mine?" Joe coughs a little.

"Well, Patrick isn't the most sexually active dude we know. You're the only one he's had sex with in a while." Joe's breathing is whooshed out of him as Patrick whacks him in the stomach. Pete blinks at them.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Patrick sighs.

"You don't have to do anything. Like I said, I just thought you might want to know. You don't have to be present in the child's life if you don't want to." Pete looks to be mulling it over. Patrick groans. "Look, you really don't have to act like you actually care. You can tell me if you want to be part of this or not. That's all I need to know. That's all I care about. Even if you say no, I've got these two to help me." Patrick says, gesturing to Joe and Andy.

"You'd let me help though? A complete stranger?" Patrick shrugs.

"Maybe you can prove yourself? Maybe you can do things to let me know that you're not some murderer that will kill me or my child." Patrick says, smiling lightly. Pete laughs a little and nods.

"Alright. That sounds like a deal." Patrick smiles, wider this time. "So, what can I do first?" Patrick bites his lip. 

"Do you have any donuts?"

* * *

 

Patrick sighs as Pete rubs his ankles. His back had been hurting more than usual, but his ankles were the things giving him the most trouble.

"Are you feeling any better?" Pete asks quietly in the dark room. Patrick had gained a headache as well. Apparently being pregnant was a cause to bring Patrick pain. Patrick shrugged, knowing Pete couldn't really see the movement.

"A little." He whispers. Pete keeps rubbing Patrick's ankles. "Hey, thanks for doing this." Patrick says, eyes shut and hand over his eyes. Pete squeezes the ankle he's working on.

"It's no problem." Patrick's hand traveled down his face to his stomach. His stomach was big. He was about 7 months at this point in time. He rubbed it a little as the baby boy kicked. "He's going to be amazing." Pete whispers, placing his hand over Patrick's. Patrick smiled, thinking back to the months that had passed.

Pete had taken a while to get used to. Pete was wary about the idea of being a father as well. Especially the father of a boy whose father was a man he didn't really know. One night stands are like that. But, over the past few months, they had gotten to know each other.

Pete was surprised to know that Patrick was a tattoo artist, especially since the younger man didn't have any tattoo's.

"I like to look at them." Patrick had told them. "I like doing them, but I don't like the idea of having them done on me. If I'm going to get one, it's going to mean something special. Something amazing." Pete had liked the answer and looked at his own tattoos. Patrick had flat out told him that he loves them. 

Patrick had learned that Pete works in a bookstore. Patrick found that Pete loves books, loves reading, loves the smell of books. He learned that Pete was actually working on a book at the moment. Writing his own thing. Patrick was proud of him, saying that writing was something he himself wanted to do once upon a time. It never took off. 

They had both wanted to be in bands in their younger years as well. Which the both of them thought was fun and interesting.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Pete asks in the silence. Patrick blinks. 

"I'm not sure. Why don't you help me think of some?" Pete pauses.

"You sure you want me to help?" Patrick sits up a little, resting his back against the headboard. 

"Why wouldn't I want you to? You've helped me out so much. I want you to help me with names, please." Patrick couldn't see Pete's blush or his smile, but he knew it was there.

The two spent the next while throwing names around, eventually coming up with the perfect one.

"That's perfect Pete. Thanks." Patrick says. Pete rests his head on Patrick's stomach, feeling the soft kicks of their little boy. "Hey, what do you think is going to happen? How am I going to give birth?"

"I'm pretty sure they're just going to give you a c-section. I don't think there's a way for you to push him out." Patrick blinks. 

"I guess you're right."

"If you could push him out, would you?" Patrick shrugs.

"I don't know. It could probably kill me, but maybe all the pain and the weirdness of it would be nice. Just knowing that this little boy is that kind of miracle. It would be interesting."

"Just don't die. Whatever happens. I can lose you." Patrick laces his hands in Pete's hair.

"I won't. You won't lose me. I'll be here, no matter what."

* * *

Both Pete and Patrick had prepared for the day that their little boy would arrive, they just didn't think it would be so soon.

"Peter!" Patrick screeches from his room. He hears three sets of footsteps running to the room. Patrick clutches his stomach and groans, sweat begins to form on his forehead. His head turns up a little and he cries out at the three men. "The baby's coming." He says. He watches the reactions. Joe runs to start the car, Pete grabs the bag that has everything they need, Andy carefully lifts Patrick up and into his arms.

"Let's get to the hospital then." Patrick moans as another contraction hits. He's gently laid down in the back seats, his head in Pete's lap. Pete grabs Patrick's hand.

"Squeeze as hard as you want babe." Patrick blinks and nods, holding tight to the offered hand. Patrick screams out as a more painful contraction hits.

"I don't think I can do this." He mumbles out, tears sliding down his face. Pete wipes them off with his free hand.

"You've got this. You're going to be fine. Trust me." He says, watching as Patrick's face contorts in pain as the contractions get closer together. Pete talks to him the whole time, wiping the sweat off of his face and holding is had tightly.

"We're here. Pete, stay with him. We'll get the doctor." Pete nods, not looking up from Patrick's face. 

"Hey, did you hear that? We're here. Our boy will be here so soon. You'll be able to hold him." Pete watches as Patrick's breathing gets heavier, labored. Patrick's grip is weakening and Pete grips his hand hard. "Hey, stay with me. You said I wouldn't lose you. You said you would stay with me." Patrick's eyelids struggle to stay open.

"Pete! Grab him and let's get him inside." Pete nods, carefully pulling Patrick up and out of the car. He holds Patrick's hand as he runs next to the bed that holds Patrick.

"You're going to have to let go of him. We have to take him in." Pete reluctantly let's go of Patrick's hand and watches as he carted off. Pete feels Andy and Joe next to him. They guide him to a chair and sit him down.

"He's going to be fine. Don't you worry. They know what they're doing. You're going to see him and your son soon." Andy whispers to him. Pete nods, letting himself relax.

Pete doesn't know how much time has passed. He just knows that at some point a nurse comes out and tells them they can go see Patrick.

"He's asleep. He's getting his energy back, his stitches will need time to heal so we're going to keep him here for a while." Pete nods and walks with Andy and Joe to the room. Pete walks in and sees Patrick resting, his chest moving up and and down. That's all that Pete needs to see, that's all he wants. "Would you like to hold your son?" Pete nods and is handed the littly boy. He doesn't look like either of them much yet. He's sure he can see Patrick's nose on the little guy though.

"What are you going to name him?" Joe asks, looking at the sleeping baby in Pete's arms.

"Sawyer." Patrick's tired voice pops up. Pete smiles at him, watching as Patrick gives him a tired smile back.

"Welcome to the world baby Sawyer. We're gonna take such good care of you. Don't you worry one bit.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat? wanna request something? wanna yell at me? hit me up on tumblr at ineedtorundry.


End file.
